


Брак по расчету

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Плохое дело браком не назовут [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, past dubious consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Тесей не любит Персиваля.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: Плохое дело браком не назовут [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Брак по расчету

— Зачем ты позвал меня? 

Ньют насупился, предчувствуя выговор. Даже челка встала дыбом, как у рассерженного крупа.

Персиваль отложил ручку и смерил сына строгим взглядом. Хотелось кричать и ругаться, но в первую очередь — на себя, и Персиваль не давал воли эмоциям.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал отцу.

— Но это же правда! — взвился Ньют, возмущенный. — Он тебя не любит, он даже на людях держится от тебя подальше! И ты терпишь!

— Замолчи! — все-таки рявкнул Персиваль, стукнув кулаком по столу, и Ньют утих на середине тирады, потрясенный.

Впервые на его памяти Персиваль повысил голос. Стоило сохранять спокойствие. Вот только, услышав старые, до боли знакомые пересуды от собственного ребенка, Персиваль не выдержал. Он словно наступил на сломанную ногу — кость не болит, пока ее не тревожить, но стоит перенести на нее хоть сколько-нибудь значительный вес, и хочется выть.

— Замолчи, — уже тише повторил Персиваль. — И больше никогда не повторяй таких слов ни при мне, ни при чужих. И особенно — при отце. Он не заслужил.

Ньют упрямо сжал челюсти, но хотя бы промолчал. Если отпустить его сейчас, скорее всего Ньют выполнит наставление. Вот только при этом он продолжит винить Тесея в разладе между ними — и как бы не вышло, что отдалится от него еще больше. А Тесей действительно не заслужил.

— Что ты знаешь о том, как мы с твоим отцом поженились? — тише, но ничуть не менее разозленно вопросил Персиваль, и ссутулившийся Ньют буркнул:

— Вас сосватали ваши родители. Дедушка Стефан и дедушка Арсей хотели объединить компании. Ваш брак — гарантия честного сотрудничества.

— И? — подбодрил Персиваль.

— И вы поженились, потом родился я. — Ньют глянул исподлобья и уставился в стену, не выдержав прямого обмена взглядами. — «Джаст Продакшн» из англо-американской стала глобальной.

— И ты не задумался, — саркастично, понимая, что несправедлив к шестнадцатилетнему подростку, но не в силах сдержать яд, сказал Персиваль, — совсем не задумался, что такое вынужденный брак, особенно для омеги?

— Но ты же хороший альфа! — с таким искренним возмущением воскликнул Ньют, что Персивалю оставалось лишь покачать головой и устало уронить на столешницу бесполезные руки.

— И отец — твой омега, он обязан… — продолжал было Ньют в запале, но Персиваль снова его оборвал:

— Хватит.

Они помолчали. Ньют непонимающе всматривался в него, и здесь нечему было удивляться: всю жизнь его оберегали от жестокой правды, а Персиваль наотрез отказался от ранних помолвок, даже самых выгодных. Ньюту неоткуда было взять опыт, чтобы хоть отдаленно представить, как все могло произойти. Следовало рассказать — как только Персиваль сумеет преодолеть страх, что после этого разговора Ньют уже никогда не взглянет на него с уважением.

Однако последние годы он демонстративно отыгрывался на Тесее, и пора было исправить эту несправедливость.

— Когда мы познакомились с твоим отцом, мне было семнадцать, ему — одиннадцать. Тогда мы не вызвали друг у друга ничего, кроме раздражения. Представь, что тебя подводят к Луне и говорят — вот твоя будущая супруга. Обрадуешься?

— Ей же всего семь!

— Именно. Мы перебросились парой фраз по этикету и расстались до совершеннолетия Тесея. Он рос и учился, я строил карьеру в компании отца. У меня была своя жизнь, у Тесея своя. Про контракт я вспоминал изредка. У меня были другие омеги и беты. Одна интрижка сложилась вполне серьезной, но в какой-то мере мне повезло: мы расстались незадолго до свадьбы по другим причинам. Я говорю это к тому, что свадьба с Тесеем казалась мне чем-то далеким и необязательным, пока отец не сообщил мне дату. Тогда я решил познакомиться с Тесеем заново. Прошло шесть лет с нашей последней встречи, а он опять показался мне невыносимым засранцем. Дошло до дуэли, и он победил.

Ньют слушал с открытым ртом. В их семье не принято было пускаться в воспоминания, и Ньют, конечно, жадно ловил каждую мелочь, пользуясь редким шансом. Это Персиваль будто наждачкой по коже водил. С нажимом.

— Я здорово разозлился, хоть и не подал виду. Никогда не спрашивал, но сейчас понимаю, что Тесея за победу скорее всего жестоко наказали. Он мог бы хвастаться и тыкать мне в лицо тем, что из него лучший дуэлянт, это было бы вполне в его духе. Но следующие два дня, что я гостил у Скамандеров, он не показывался и потом вел себя очень сдержанно. Совсем не так, как до дуэли. Я тогда решил, что он сменил тактику и играет в недотрогу, чтобы позлить меня еще сильнее. Свадьба была все ближе.

Ньют непонимающе нахмурился, а Персиваль приготовился к худшему. У них с Ньютом уже были откровенные разговоры об омегах, но одно дело — абстрактно обсуждать близость, и совсем другое — рассказать о своем опыте.

И все же это нужно было сделать.

— На празднике после свадьбы мы опять поссорились. Не помню, с чего все началось, но в итоге я спросил у Тесея, сколько альф он успел поменять до меня. Он чуть не вызвал меня на вторую дуэль, и знаешь, Ньют, я все еще жалею, что не вызвал. Возможно, тогда все сложилось бы иначе… Но Тесей сдержался, и под утро мы аппарировали в наш особняк.

— Тот, куда мы никогда не ездим? — почти робко уточнил Ньют. Он, похоже, начал догадываться, что он услышит, и пытался сменить тему. Но Персиваль не дал себя сбить.

— Да, — коротко бросил он. — Я был уверен, что Тесей просто дразнит и играет со мной. Набивает себе цену или пытается меня контролировать, заставить сдувать с него пылинки. Мне сложно сейчас восстановить свои рассуждения. Я помню в основном раздражение и желание отыграться.

Вся напряженная поза, нервно сцепленные руки, закушенная губа Ньюта молили не говорить того, что следом произнес Персиваль:

— Я не верил, что был у Тесея первым альфой, и не стал ни готовить к вязке, ни нежничать. Просто… взял. А когда понял, как ошибался, было поздно. — Персиваль сглотнул и глухо, искренне сказал: — Я желаю тебе никогда не испытать подобного, Ньют. Знать, что омеге под тобой больно. Знать, что ты сделал это намеренно. Чувствовать, как в нем зарождается жизнь, а все, что он испытывает, — это отчаяние и безнадежность.

Ньют сидел бледный, прямой как палка, до боли похожий сейчас на Тесея тогда, и Персиваль безжалостно добил — его и себя:

— Мы с Тесеем супруги, Ньют. И мы твои родители. Но он не мой омега и не обязан меня любить. Скорее он меня до сих пор ненавидит. И у него есть на то все причины. Так что не смей больше заявлять, будто он в чем-то виноват. Он — не заслужил.

— Но ты же… Ты же о нем заботишься, и обо мне, и ты… я ведь вижу, что ты его любишь! — вырвалось у Ньюта. — Почему…

— Потому что есть вещи, которые не прощают, Ньют. И те, которые становятся между людьми непреодолимой стеной. Мое недоверие и пренебрежение — в их числе.

Персиваль обровал себя на полуфразе — некоторые вещи следовало бы сказать Тесею, а не Ньюту… если бы они вообще об этом разговаривали. Если бы были родными людьми. Но хотя годы, ребенок и общее дело на удивление сблизили их, Персиваль с Тесеем остались чужаками, волей судьбы запертыми в одной семье. Для Ньюта можно было привести другой пример, не менее наглядный.

— Как думаешь, отчего твой дядя, в честь которого тебя назвали, сбежал из дома еще до совершеннолетия? Чтобы не повторить судьбу брата. — Персиваль невесело усмехнулся. — И очень правильно сделал.

У Ньюта нехарактерно дрожали губы, словно он вот-вот расплачется — или разразится очередью обвинений. Или — задаст вопрос, услышать который было бы очень больно Персивалю и совершенно невыносимо стоявшему за дверью Тесею. Поэтому прежде, чем Ньют открыл рот, Персиваль устало сказал:

— Все, что случилось между мной и твоим отцом, остается только нашей проблемой. Ты наш сын, мы тебя любим. То, что твой отец не любит меня, совсем не означает, что он не любит и тебя. Любит, очень. А то, что он делает это вопреки всему, что случилось, лишь показывает, насколько сильно его чувство. Об этом не переживай. И обязательно извинись перед ним. Можно прямо сейчас. — Персиваль с намеком кивнул на дверь, и Ньют подскочил, как ужаленный.

Застигнутый за подслушиванием Тесей открыл дверь в кабинет и слабо улыбнулся.

— Ты наложил следящие чары?

— Нет. Просто хорошо знаю тебя. — Персиваль зеркально отразил его улыбку и сказал, в том числе для Ньюта: — Идите. Ваша очередь разговаривать по душам.

Ньют на полусогнутых вылез из кресла, бросил на Персиваля неуверенный, не определившийся на его счет взгляд, но послушно зашаркал к двери. Только сильнее втянул голову в плечи, поравнявшись с Тесеем.

— Подожди меня в моем кабинете, хорошо? — попросил Тесей. Ньют кивнул, будто воды в рот набрав, и шустро испарился.

Персиваль не знал, что ему скажут. Надеялся, конечно, услышать что-то вроде «Я прощаю» или «Давай попробуем». Вопреки всему надеялся. А услышал:

— Я давно тебя не ненавижу, Персиваль.

Тесей улыбнулся ободряюще и ушел разговаривать с Ньютом, тихо притворив за собой дверь. А Персиваль посидел немного в тишине и вернулся к работе. Это был единственный способ забыться. Как всегда.

Ведь после слов Тесея легче ему совсем не стало.


End file.
